As state of the art, a roving frame with two flyer rows is already known (DE 195 02 586 A1) which is so conceived that the suspension carriage trains are movable transverse to the longitudinal direction of the roving frame in only every two flyers, and indeed into one flyer of the rear flyer row and a flyer of the front flyer row. Guide rails can be provided for this purpose which are either fixed or telescopable or have swingable segments.
A further state of the art is comprised of a device (DE 42 29 296 A1) by which a suspension carriage train on a guide rail running through the flyers is movable into the change position. For this purpose, below the heads of the flyers and/or under the flyer rail of the roving machine, specially formed guide members are arranged which form a guide rail from which a suspension carriage train is suspended along the longitudinal axis of the roving machine in transverse positions of the flyers.
It has been proposed furthermore in a roving machine to locate a guide rail along at least one of the rows of flyers in which a suspension carriage train can be fed into the machine. By lifting movements and lowering movements of the bobbin rail, the bobbins can be transferred from the bobbin rail onto the hangers of the suspension carriage train and sleeves from the hangers can be transferred to the bobbin rail. The bobbin rail and/or the guide rails can be shiftable back and forth. Fixedly arranged guide rails can be located on the underside of the flyer rail; movable guide rails are arranged in regions beneath the flyers.